A Walk In My Shoes
by FailureToLaunchASingleF
Summary: Ezra was fluent in three languages. Spanish, being his first, English, and eyebrow wiggles. Going to school in a new country with a bunch of rich people was not something he'd ever thought he would experience. Or want to experience really. Thank goodness he had his cousin by his side. Together they'll fight off the weird blonde kid that probably snorted glitter every morning.
1. Chapter 1

Moving to a new country and not knowing the language was difficult.

Moving to a new country, not knowing the language and going to school with a bunch of rich, spoiled kids was unheard of.

Moving to a new country, not knowing the language, going to school with a bunch of rich, spoiled kids and losing your guide was just, well you get the idea.

These were the facts for one Ezra Delgado, new transfer student from Mexico. Ouran Academy's students were the type of people Ezra used to joke about with his friends back home. Living their lavish lifestyles and carrying pocket money that could probably pay off the mortgage of the homes of every house on his block. An exaggeration, sure, but still somewhat true.

Ezra was born and raised in a small village that was infested by the cartel and corrupted cops. He had seen his fair share of suffering and the kids here had no idea what was really out there. Crying to mommy and daddy about that scratch on their new Ferrari and demanding for a new one. Did they realize how much a car like that could go for? It could probably feed all his neighbors!

He probably should have slashed their tires too.

But who was he kidding? Despite the fact Ezra lived in an impoverished city and experienced more tragedy than any child of fourteen, almost fifteen, should, Ezra was still a good kid. A bit mischievous and untrusting of others, however, he had a good sense of morality.

He didn't deserve the life of a street kid.

Or at least, that's what his uncle thought.

After the death of his mother, Ezra found himself alone. His uncle was always there for him and his mother, helping them out whenever they hit a rough patch, so the moment the funeral was over, he had Ezra and his dog, Pico, flown out of Mexico and to his estate in Manchester.

Guillermo Delgado was a very compassionate and motivated man; leaving his home country to study abroad did wonders for his career. His apprenticeship under a big CEO of a major video game and software company landed him with great recognition. Guillermo's boss saw him as a son he never had and with a move that could have possibly destroyed his company and ruined his name, he signed over the rights to the corporation to him, naming Guillermo his heir.

The news around the world had a field day.

His uncle Guillermo had lead the company through many ups and downs but ultimately, he now lead one of the most successful entertainment companies in the world. All in the time span of thirty-six years.

So yes, his uncle was a very well off man.

At first Ezra was hesitant to move. His whole life, all he knew was this small village. It was his home, despite its faults and dangers. In the end, the prospect of being truly alone forced him to leave behind his birthplace and live with his remaining family. His uncle Guillermo, Aunt Carla, and Cousin Louisa all greeted him, and Pico, with open arms.

It had been many years since he had seen his family in person. As young children, he and Louisa were very close; Always playing and dancing. They kept in close contact in whatever way they could. With Louisa's help, Ezra was fluent in English and was able to pick up a few Japanese phrases that she had taught him.

Of course now Louisa wished she had taught her cousin more now that he had moved in with them.

You see, Gamma Ray, the company her father owned, was opening a branch in Japan. Guillermo thought it would be best if he were to oversee the development so he proposed to move himself and his family to Japan. He had given himself, his wife, and daughter three years to learn as much of the language and culture as they could in that time span but they never foresaw the new addition to their small family.

The two moves and the death of his mother was a hard hit for the boy but Ezra didn't show it. His lack of negative emotions confused and caused concern for his family but they didn't press him on it. They figured he would open up sooner or later and they offered him silent support.

A week into their new home, Louisa was already attending a prestigious high school, meeting new people and getting on flawlessly into her academics. Ezra, however, stayed home and tried to learn Japanese, a losing battle really. Taking pity for his nephew, a man by the name of Hirohito Takamora was hired to be Ezra's translator. Hiro, Ezra calls him, also doubles as his bodyguard and tutor. making sure to keep the boy out of trouble and out of harm's way.

With Hiro by his side, as the school had allowed the boy aid, Ezra was enrolled to Ouran academy along with his cousin. Surprisingly, Ezra scored high on his placement test so classroom 1A was treated with a new student that fall.

— _This is a line break—_

" _Aye carbón_ ," Ezra commented in appreciation when he laid eyes on the school.

 _"I forget you are not used to this, cousin_ ," Louisa laughed. " _You make the cutest expressions._ " Ezra rolled his eyes but smiled at his older cousin, his viridian gaze locking onto the front gates.

" _Es ahí_? Are we going in through there?" His words thickly accented and excited at going inside such a fancy place.

" _Si_. _I gave Hiro your schedule because I knew you would lose it. Make sure you get it signed from your home room teacher._ _Mas tarde, cuando es hora para lonche, yo voy y te recojo_ ," she said with a smile. "Hiro knows the way to your class. Please be good, ok?"

" _You treat me like a baby, Prima. I can handle this._ Though I hope Pico is doing well. I don't like leaving him when he's not, uh, know the place?" Ezra said, struggling to remember few choice words. Louisa sighed, kissed him on the cheek and walked away towards her class. Ezra turned to Hiro who watched the interaction with interest.

" _Master Ezra, Shall we get going? Any longer and I'm afraid you'll be late to your first period,_ " the man asked, switching to English so his charge would understand him clearly. The boy nodded and grinned up at the elder man.

" _Si, si_ , lead the way."

Walking into class, Ezra was amazed with how fancy the school was. Never in his life could he imagine being in a place so new, so clean. Luckily, due to the large language barrier, his teacher, or sensei, allowed Hiro to do his introduction. The man calmly addressed him to the class and explained his presence before guiding Ezra to where two empty seats awaited in the back. Along the way, Ezra noticed a few lingering states he received from some rather, interested girls.

" _Why are they looking at me as if they haven't eaten and I'm a cheeseburger?_ " The boy whispered to his translator a few minutes into class.

" _Ah it would seem young master has attracted them. You have quite a lot going for you there,_ " Hiro explained with an amused tone.

" _I hope they don't expect me to talk to them,_ " Ezra grumbled. " _I don't do well with little girls._ " At the confused look he received from Hiro, Ezra quickly explained himself. " _Look at them, Hiro, they are ignorant of the real world. They are just overgrown children being waited on hand in foot. There's nothing wrong with that, obviously, but I don't know if I could speak to them without ruining their innocence. That would be cruel of me to shatter their positivity, no?_ "

Hiro looked at the boy he was paid to guard and nodded. His reasoning was selfless but flawed. The man hoped the boy would gain a few friends and learn to be a child again. It pained him to see a boy like Ezra be forced to grow up so quickly.

" _Besides_ ," Ezra continued, looking up from his translated worksheet to look at Hiro. " _I'm only here till I could convince uncle to let me work. There's no need to make an impression when I'll no longer be here._ " And with that, Ezra resumed his work and sat silently the rest of the period.

It was odd staying in the same class and having the professor move. Ezra felt himself become restless. He needed a break from all this sitting around. Unfortunately, he doubted he could find a good game of football going on during break hour. These kids were much too stiff looking and while his mother taught him not to judge people by how they perceived themselves, Ezra found it hard to imagine them all running on an open field. Hiro had excused himself nearly half an hour ago to attend to a call from his uncle. It must have been urgent since he has yet to return.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling to the students it was time for lunch hour. Which in fact wasn't even a lunch hour. It was nearly two full hours! Why the hell do these kids need that long to eat some food? Ezra sighed and stretched his sore muscles before he began to pack his supplies. He then stood from his seat and arched his back to relieve his lingering stiffness.

Remembering his cousin's words before school, Ezra looked towards the door and waited for her arrival. After a few moments in passing, a short cough behind him gained his attention. When he turned around, two girls were looking expectantly at him.

"Uh, hello?" Ezra stuttered over the greeting, his accent slightly butchering the foreign word. "I no speak very good. Uh, I help?" The girls giggled and squealed, causing Ezra to jump nearly a foot in the air. "Ah. _Están locas o que_?" He asked himself, heart beating rapidly from the strange reaction.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the room. Ezra turned and gratefully walked over to his cousin. "You think this is funny? He doesn't know Japanese. You have no right to laugh at him that way."

" _What are you saying?_ " He asked, confused as to why she looked upset. The two girls heads bowed then they quickly stuttered out what seemed like a few apologies before rushing out. " _What happened?_ "

" _The girls here are weird, baby cousin._ " Louisa sighed before guiding him back to his desk and sitting herself in Hiro's vacant seat. " _It seems like just every one in the female population here are boy crazed. It's pretty scary if you ask me._ " Ezra's scrunched his nose and shook his head at that. "Here," the girl said handing him a small Tupperware and drink canister. " _Mom made these, said you might like them better than what they serve here._ "

Ezra blinked in confusion before carefully opening the container. Inside were a few perfectly shaped empanadas lined in a neat row. " _Wow. Your mom is the best!_ " Ezra murmured excitedly to his cousin before grabbing one and taking a huge bite. " _Oh! They're sweet!_ " He cried after he swallowed the pineapple filled pastry.

 _"She knew pineapple was your favorite,"_ Louisa laughed. " _And here, I remembered you liked this too. Don't know how you can stand the stuff though,_ " she said holding out the drink to him. Ezra excitedly popped open the cap and took a long drink. They boy then sighed in bliss and leaned back in his chair, fully relaxed.

" _Tomato juice is amazing_ ," he said looking at Louisa with half lidded eyes.

" _It has clam juice mixed in! That's disgusting,_ " she commented, her lip curling as she pulled out her own lunch.

" _Es bueno_. Clamato is awesome," he said, struggling over the last word. "I didn't know they sold it here."

" _They don't. Dad had a bunch of it flown over here._ "

" _The advantages of having money,_ " Ezra laughed before eating two more empanadas and placing the rest in his backpack to save for later. " _Are you going to sit with me all lunch period?_ "

" _Why? Getting sick of me already?_ " Louisa asked, pointed her fork at him threateningly.

" _No, no!_ _Claro que no_! _It's just that I don't want you to think you have to stay with me. You can go with your friends if you want,_ " he said quickly. Louisa looked at him before sighing.

" _Call me if you need anything, ok? Serious._ _No crees que no quiero estar contigo_ ," Louisa said with a small smile. " _Explore the school, primo. Find some friends. Who knows, you might even start to like this place._ "

"Maybe. I wanted to look for Hiro anyways," Ezra said with a smile before standing and shouldering his ripped up backpack.

" _You know_ ," Louisa said staring at his bag. " _Dad got you a new one of those when we got all your school stuff, right? You don't have to carry that old thing anymore_."

 _"I know. I just like this one. Besides, it's got a few years left in it._ " Louisa laughed and shook her head before she too collected her belongings and left the room.

" _Now let's go see what this escuela has to offer_ ," he whispered to himself as he walked out the door.

Kanji was a very difficult language to read as Ezra discovered. He knew he should have phoned Hiro or his cousin to help him but he needed his independence. He couldn't keep asking people for help when he could try and fix his own problems himself. Finding another set of stairs, Ezra sighed before climbing them. His footsteps heavy in annoyance.

 _"I should have asked for a damn map_ ," he whispered to himself. Once reaching the top, Ezra looked around the hallway he found himself in. It was luxurious like every other hallway but what set it aside from the others was the set of double doors standing right in the center. Curiously, Ezra jogged forward and pushed the double doors open.

Inside was a large room holding about a dozen low coffee tables and a bunch of comfy looking sofas. It was brightly lit by the many windows surrounding the room and had a pristine white baby grand piano place in the far corner of the room. Ezra inched inside and looked for any occupants but saw no one. With a shrug, he shut the doors and slowly walked inside.

" _This is easily bigger than my old house. Hell, it's bigger even if I had ten of my houses lined up together,_ " he murmured, eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline as he looked around. With a grin, Ezra jogged toward the baby piano and jumped onto the seat. He played with the pedals by his feat for a moment before looking down at the black and white keys.

" _Ahorra, damas y caballeros_!" He announced loudly. " _This empty room is proud to present Ezra Delgado_!" He cheered, mimicking the sounds of a crowed before placing his hands on the keys. Ezra pressed down hard causing the instrument to emit loud tones. The boy laughed joyously, he had never seen one of these in his life. It was a dream! The green eyed teen continued to hit the keys, creating a song that only he would consider beautiful.

Ezra played a few more notes before standing and bowing to his imaginary crowd. He then glanced around the room before his eyes settled on a speaker system a few feet away from him. With a grin, Ezra jogged over and fiddled with the buttons for a few moments, stop, and tugged off his bag. Reaching inside, the teen pulled out his cell phone, a gift from his uncle, and plugged it in with the aux cord from the speaker system. The speakers in the room emitted a low buzz, indicating they were ready for use. But before Ezra could play anything, the doors to the room slammed open.

An irate looking Louisa ran in, crazed eyes looking around before settling on Ezra.

" _What are you doing in here?_ " She nearly screeched as she ran over to him, her yellow monstrosity of a uniform billowing out like some sort of cloak.

" _Have you been following me?_ " Ezra asked curiously as he looked back down at his phone and scrolled through the music.

" _Look_ ," she said gasping for breath. " _I'm just looking out for you_ ," she said as she finally reached him. " _Wow these rooms are long_."

" _Tell me about it_ ," Ezra scoffed.

" _What are you doing anyways_?" Louisa asked curiously as she looked down at the device in her cousin's hands.

 _' Suavemente, besame  
Que quiero sentir tus labios  
Besandome otra vez'  
_  
" _Oh god_ ," Louisa laughed as the song boomed all throughout the room. " _You would do this_ ," she yelled at him over the sound.

" _Dance_!" Ezra laughed as he set his phone down.

" _What_?"

" _Dance with me! Just like when we were little_!"

" _I haven't done something like this since I was eleven_!"

" _It's like riding a bike_ , _Prima! Nunca se te olvida_!" Ezra laughed before taking his cousin's hands in his and spinning her. Louisa rolled her eyes but grinned and moved to the beat of the song.

 _'(Suave)Besa, besa  
(Suave)Besame un poquito  
(Suave)Besa, besa, besa,  
(Suave)Besame otro ratito'  
_  
The two cousins laughed and jumped around each other. Both giving their own variation of how the song should be dance to. Their bodies swayed and feet moved to the beat. Both different in style yet similar in movement.

 _'(Suave)Tus labios tienen  
(Suave)Ese secreto  
(Suave)yo beso y beso  
(Suave)y no lo encuentro  
(Suave)un beso suave  
(Suave)es lo que anhelo  
(Suave)un beso tuyo  
(Suave)es lo que quiero.  
Damelo'  
_  
Their dancing continued for a while, the two eventually making their way towards the center of the room. Neither cared for if they even looked good dancing. Frankly, the both looked quite ridiculous.  
 _  
'(Suave)Yo me pregunto  
(Suave)que tienen-'  
_  
Then, quite suddenly, the music was cut off. The pair of cousins heads whipped to the side where they knew the stereo system was located and gaped at the site of seven boys staring at them in varying stages of amusement.

"Great show!" An auburn haired boy laughed, tears nearly falling from his hysterics.

"Yeah, that was great! You two dance professionally?" Another boy very similar in looks, most likely twins, cried.

"It seems as though our 'king' forgot to lock the doors. Again," A tall boy said as he pushed up his glasses. Ezra also noticed he was holding his phone in his hand. He was the one who cut off the music most likely.

"I thought they were really good, huh Takeshi?" A little blind boy said, bouncing happily around the group.

"Hmm," the tallest guy in the small group of boys agreed.

"Guys leave them alone. I don't think they planned on having us walk in on them," another boy said, lightly pushing the laughing twins each by their shoulders.

" _What are they saying?_ " Ezra leaned in to whisper to his cousin whom was very red in the face.

" _Please don't talk to me right now, cousin. I could just die right now_ ," she whispered, mortified from being caught. Ezra shrugged before turning back to the group of men. His eyes taking in everyone of them. His gaze then landed on the a blond guy. One who had not yet spoken. The guy had one hand covering his mouth and his face was completely red. A darker shade than even Louisa's own embarrassed features. The blond boy's shoulders shook, barely noticeable but still there. He looked like he was trying very hard not to scream.

"Eh, I no understand... What say you," Ezra said loudly enough to be heard over the sounds of the hysterical twins. At the sound of his voice, the group froze, even the two boys who were literally on the floor laughing. After a few moments one of the twins stood and dusted himself off with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked.

You could literally hear a pin drop with the sudden silence that fell upon them. Ezra looked around at everyone, confused as to why the group of strangers suddenly looked so terrified. He turned to Louisa to ask her what was going on but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her venomous expression. You could almost see a black aura surrounding the teenaged girl.

"What did you just say to my cousin?" She growled at the boy who had insulted her dear cousin. "Because I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Why don't you come closer and say it again?" The boy's eyes widened considerably, shock ran across his handsome features.

"Hey! You can't talk to my brother that way!" The other boy yelled in his brother's defense.

"Then he shouldn't be talking to my cousin that way! You and I both know that was incredibly rude," She sneered. "My cousin is no idiot."

"My dear Princess-" the blond started but was cut off by Lousia, who held her hand up at him, cutting him off effectively.

"Don't 'dear princess' me, Bub. I heard about you and your little 'club'," she said adding a few air quotes in her rant. "You're all a bunch of shams utilizing these poor girls and using their emotions for a bit of profit! How dare you?" She growled.

" _Aye, Louisa_ ," the boy finally called, unknowingly giving the host a small sense of relief. _"No se que te dijeron para encabronar te pero ya cálmate!_ " He then turned to the host with an one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "My cousin," he said nodding towards the irate girl, "is not happy with what boy said. I not know what was said but I can not let my cousin be not happy. So if you can say sorry everything get better?"

The room was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. The group of teens stood stock still, all awaiting the next course of action. An odd spotlight seemed to shine on everyone and sweat seemed to break out on each host's foreheads. All, well, except one particular blond.

"HOW ADORABLE!" The tallest blonde in the group cried. "Mommy did you hear that accent!? It is the cutest, most amazing thing I have ever heard!" The teen cried as he suddenly appeared in front of the bewildered foreigner. "And with his exotic features! How his eyes just sparkle with 'awe' at everything! Those pools of emerald just staring at me with wonder and amazement!" The blonde giggled oddly, actually picking the teen boy up and spinning him around.

" _Que onda, güey_!" Ezra shouted in surprise. Louisa eyes widened at the scene before growling at the blonde teen. " _Augas_!"

"Put. Him. Down," she ordered, glaring murderously at the guy. The blonde gulped in fright, feeling the air shift drastically, before setting the smaller boy on the ground carefully. "If I ever, and I mean ever, see you man handle my baby cousin like that again, I'll make sure no one will ever find your body. Understood?" She said in a deadly whisper.

The teen nodded his head rapidly, already terrified of the slight girl, no, demon before him. Louisa turned to the other men behind him and glared at them to. "Understood?" She repeated once more and getting the same replies as the blonde before. "Good. _Come on, Ezra. I am getting tired of these fools_."

" _No manches_!" The other boy laughed staring at the host and then at his cousin. " _Only the first day and already you come out pissed! Be careful, Prima, you'll get headaches again_ ," the boy laughed as he followed his cousin out the door. Before closing the door fully, Ezra looked back at the host, whom all stood frozen in shock, and waved goodbye.

" _Hasta luego, carbónes_!"

* * *

 **Update 3/11/16: I realized that the transitions between languages may be difficult to catch in later parts of the story. From now on dialogue in Spanish AND English will be italicized. For example:**

" _Ahorra, damas y caballeros_!" He announced loudly. " _This empty room is proud to present Ezra Delgado_!" He cheered, mimicking the sounds of a crowed before placing his hands on the keys.

 **Dialogue written normally is Japanese. I switch off randomly throughout the story so if it get's confusing I'm sorry and if anyone knows a better way to switch between languages please leave it in the reviews or pm me. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Update 3/18/16**

 **Translations:**

 _"Aye cabrón." —_ Slang. Signifies surprise like how people say "Holy shit" or "Oh my god". _cabrón_ means "Asshole," "cheater" "Bitch." Ect. In that context it can be taken as an offensive term however it can also mean someone who is not with there significant other. Getting around if you know what I mean. Also means male goat. _Cabra_ is female goat.

 _"Es Ahi?"_ — "It's there?"

 _"Si."_ — "Yes."

" _mas tarde, cuando es hora para lonche, yo voy y te recojo,"_ — "Later, when it's time for lunch, I'll come and pick you up/get you."

 _"Prima."_ — Referring to female cousin.

 _"Primo."_ — Referring to male cousin.

 _"están locas o que?"_ — " Are you crazy or what?"

 _"Es bueno." —_ "It's good."

 _Clamato_ is tomato juice mixed with clam juice. Sounds weird but it's actually really good. You can drink it alone, mix it with beer, use it in seafood, ect. I feel Bubba from _Forrest Gump_ so I'm gonna stop now.

" _Claro que no!" — "_ Of course not!"

 _"No crees que no quiero estar contigo." —_ "Don't think I don't want to be with you."

 _"Escula." — "_ School."

 _"Ahorra, damas y caballeros." —_ "Now, ladies and gentlemen."

 _Suavemente_ song by _Elvis Crespo._ Really catchy. Listen to it for yourself.

 _"...Prima! Nunca se te olvida." —_ "Cousin! You never forget!"

 _"No se que te dijeron para encabronar te pero ya calmate!" —_ "I don't know what they said to piss you off but calm down!"

" _Que onda, guey!... Augas!"—_ Basically saying "What's your problem, Dude... Watch it!"

 _"No manches!" —_ "No way!"

 _"Hasta luego,_ _cabrónes!" —_ "Until next time, assholes!"


	2. Death by Bodyguard

**Chapter Two — Death by Bodyguard**

"Well she seemed nice," Hikaru commented sarcastically when the two foreigners left the club room. Kaoru nodded as he walked towards the other and linked arms with his brother.

"Did you all see how she nearly bit my head off?" The younger twin added with a shiver.

"Sure she was a little scary but you have to admit what you said to her cousin was rude, Kaoru," Haruhi said with a frown. "Though I don't think he really cared, actually."

"It's most likely because he didn't understand the insult, Japanese is not his first, nor his second, language," Kyoya stated. The second year then pulled out his notebook and began to read. "Delgado, Louisa. Age sixteen. Born in Manchester, England to Guillermo and Carla Delgado on January 16. She is heir to Gamma Ray industries," the raven haired teen summarized as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "She's in class 2-A with Tamaki and I."

"Wait! Gamma Ray?!" The twins shouted in shock. "No way! We get all our games from there! They have the best selections!"

"Kyoya," Tamaki called effectively silencing the twins excited chatter. "What about the boy? Her cousin?" Kyoya nodded and looked through his notebook for a moment before speaking.

"Delgado, Ezra. Age fourteen. Born in Guerrero, Mexico to a Magdalena Delgado on October 10th; Father was not listed on his birth certificate. He is the maternal nephew of Guillermo Delgado. It is not stated if he will be named heir to any of the Delgado estates or fortune though there is a rumor saying that Delgado senior may split the company between his nephew and daughter."

"Is that all you have on both of them?" Honey asked a bit shocked on the small bit of information.

"Of course not," Kyoya scoffed before continuing. "Miss Delgado has a passion for literature as well as extreme sports such as: snowboarding and kayaking. She has dabbled in martial arts but never competed. Her academic grades are a little above average and her favorite color is pastel blue.

"Mister Delgado's interest lie in sci-fi and fantasy. He enjoys watching animated movies and superhero movies. He did not excel in school in Mexico as he rarely showed up for classes. On record it is known he has had a few part-time jobs ranging from childcare to agricultural work. Rumors say he was named after his father who left his mother before he was born. His mother had recently passed away due to sickness. What she had is still unknown. He speaks fluent English and Spanish but his Japanese is... Not very good."

"Is that all?" Haruhi asked with a sweat drop.

"They are both O positive." Kyoya finished as his snapped his little black book shut. The teen looked a bit agitated as he looked at each of the host club members before sighing. "I was hoping on getting the host club on good graces with both Delgado children but it seems as an ill comment has potentially ruined any good relationship we may have gained. And Haruhi," Kyoya started with a glint flashing on his glasses "I have estimated with their negative experience here in the club and with our members, percentages will most likely drop and your debt to us will grow."

"W-what?" The girl cried. "I didn't even say anything to them!" The taller teen just shrugged as Haruhi began to panic. Tamaki, not liking see his 'daughter' upset, put a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly before calling the hosts to attention.

"All right, men! Since it was all our fault-"

"Your fault."

"- I say that we should all work together and apologize to the foreigners and get on their good sides! 'Get-the-new-kids-to-forgive-us-and-be-our-friends' is a go!" He cheered with his fist raised in the air. The twins and Honey all nodded in glee while the remaining three just sighed.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the cheerful group before looking down at the cell phone clutched in his hand. In their anger, or in the boy's case, amusement, Ezra had forgotten to collect his phone. Kyoya pondered the opportunities the sleek cell phone may provide but thought better of it.

"We may as well start by returning this," he said lifting the phone so all could see, "to its rightful owner."

"Genius, Kyoya!" Tamaki cried in excitement. "My new son will be overjoyed when his papa comes and delivers this to him personally!" The blonde teen squealed. "Oh I can just imagine how grateful he'll become and then he'll just beg to join our club!"

"So now we are dragging that poor kid into this stupid club too?" Haruhi grumbled lowly. "What did he ever do to deserve this?"

— _This is a line break —_

Ezra sighed in relief as he and Louisa finally spotted Hiro. The older man was looking around the hallways frantically, probably trying to find him as well.

" _Aye! Over here!_ " Ezra called, his accented voice shouted causing more than a few glances come their way. Hiro's head shot up in surprise before he quickly made his way over to the cousins. His critical eye took both in for a moment then he sighed in relief.

" _Thank goodness you are alright, Master Ezra. I apologize for leaving you for so long. I did not think the call would take so much time_ ," he said. The man then took the cousins gently by their arms and guided them across the hallway and to a quieter spot. "Class will resume in about ten minutes. Would you like me to escort you to class, miss?"

"No need, Hiro-san. I can manage on my own, thank you," the young girl said with a smile. "But I must ask if you could keep an eye out for these group of boys," she said with a frown. "The host club. We ran into them not long ago and I did not like how they treated Ezra."

Hiro nodded, his face turning serious as he looked at his charge who was glancing around the hallway curiously; He probably didn't even notice they were talking about him. The older man sighed and tapped his young charge on the shoulder gaining his attention. " _Shall we get going, Master Ezra_?" Ezra nodded and fell into step with the older man.

"Bye, cousin!" He shouted in Japanese with a laugh. The boy began to whistle a tune as the pair walked pass onlooking students. Ezra rolled his eyes at their blatant staring but otherwise ignored the other kids. He was tempted to say something but it wasn't like he would be able to get his point across anyways. Sure he could ask Hiro for help but the things he had in mind to say would only get him scolded by the older man. So all Ezra could do was give the students a shark like grin, just daring anyone to approach him. He must have made an intimidating look as a few students froze in their tracks with wide eyes. Pleased with the reaction, Ezra gave a short smirk before continuing his tune.

 _'-High ho, high ho,'_

'it's off to work I go.'

Class resumed without much fuss. Ezra even took a few notes during maths! Well, it wasn't really notes. It was more of a doodle of the professor that Ezra was actually quite proud of. Hiro had given up on asking the boy to pay attention and indulged the boy in a few games of tic-tac-toe and dots and boxes. After being crushed in dots and boxes three times in a row, Ezra merely scowled at the elder man, whose shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, and tore the paper with their games in the elder's face. Hiro looked ready to excuse himself with how red his face was turning from holding in his laughter.

Deciding to give the man some time to recover, Ezra took a moment to glance around the class again. His eyes widened in shock when directly in front of him say three of the seven boys he and Louisa ran into during lunch break.

"Huh," Ezra said with a shrug before turning back to his handler.

" _What is it?_ " Hiro asked in a low whisper.

" _Those boys there, the two red headed and the brown haired ones_ ," Ezra whispered motioning to the back of the three teen's heads with a nod. " _Louisa and I met them during break. One of them said something that really seemed to piss her off. I don't think she likes them_ ," Ezra said, clearly knowing that his cousin really didn't like those boys.

"So these are some of the 'Host Club' mistress Louisa mentioned." Hiro murmured to himself as he slightly glared at the three kids heads. The three in question seemed to feel the heated gaze as all three seemed to stiffen in their seats simultaneously. To them, the class seemed to become colder and darker. An ominous mood change fell upon them as they glanced at each other fearfully.

"Hey, Haruhi?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah, Hikaru?" She responded.

"Isn't that Delgado boy in our class?" Kaoru asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, Kaoru. Yes he is." She whispered back with a shuddering breath. The girl sighed through her nose and closed her eyes for a brief second. She then turned her body around slightly to catch a glance at the new student and froze. The man who had come in with the Delgado kid glared back at her fiercely. His cold gaze nearly knocking her out of her seat in shock. Her doe like eyes quickly glanced at the smaller figure next to him, Ezra, she reminded herself. The boy just looked at her then the elder man curiously before shrugging and giving her a slight wave.

Haruhi robotically turned back, facing forward. Her face ashy white with fright. "Don't look back now, guys. Compared to that guy, the Delgado girl is as sweet as Honey senpai's cakes." Of course they didn't listen to her. The twin boys slowly turned their bodies around, saw what Haruhi saw, and spun back around. Their breathing became labored as the brothers looked at each other fearfully.

"He's gonna kill us!" They whispered urgently.

"No he won't." Haruhi said, trying to convince herself as well as the two boys. "Well... At least not while we have all these witnesses, right?"

— _I enjoy a good line break —_

Despite what others may think, Tamaki was no idiot when it came to school. He was number two in his class for a reason. The blonde worked hard and studied when needed. He passed his tests and scored high in every one he took. Academics came easily to him!

But why was it that he couldn't concentrate on his work at the moment?

Oh right...

The upset— no, the furious princess glaring daggers at him and Kyoya.

Ever since class had resumed, the Delgado girl, Louisa, has been glaring murderously at the two boys. Tamaki more so than his raven haired friend. The blonde began to question why the teacher had yet to ask the girl for her attention. She was sitting directly in front of him with her body turned facing them for crying out loud! It was completely obvious she wasn't paying attention and yet no one commented on it.

Tamaki gave a little whimper as yet another low growl emitted from the girl's throat. Her flawless lips curled into a snarl, causing Tamaki to slowly slide down his seat further in fear. The blonde haired teen tried not to think how they were only two feet away from each other. How easily those delicate hands can reach over and grasp him by the throat and squeeze until Tamaki shuddered his last, dying breath.

'I'm sorry!' He mouthed at her desperately, But only shrieked out loud when the girl snarled at him once more.

The class became silent. Everyone turning their heads to look at the blonde idol in confusion.

"Suoh-san?" The professor called him curiously. "Is something the matter?"

Tamaki laughed nervously and rapidly shook his head. "N-no! I'm fine!" He shouted in fear. The blonde then turned back to the girl sitting in front of him and jumped up from his seat.

"A-actually, sensei!" Tamaki cried as he quickly moved across the classroom and made it to the door. "I need to visit the men's room! It'll only be a moment!" He shouted as he ran with his tail tucked between his legs out the door and down the corridor towards the first year classrooms.

Tamaki pushed open every door, peering in fanatically for the Delgado boy. Each room was met with disgruntled professors and shocked students. Though he never lingered long enough for an administrative to take disciplinary action, Tamaki knew he would receive grief for his 'interruptions' from his father later on. However, Tamaki wasn't worried about his father; The man would surely understand and agree with him once he explains himself. He could only hope his grandmother did not catch wind.

If Tamaki were to stop and think clearly for just a moment and just look at the classroom numbers, maybe his journey would not have been as destructive. As it was, his nerves and confidence was shot by the elder of the cousins earlier. His thought process was more erratic than usual; Pristine image now marred by his rumpled uniform, windswept hair, and sweat dripping down his face.

What had felt like a century of running around the seemingly lengthening corridors, the blonde 'prince' threw open the final door at the end of the hall. Gasping for breath, Tamaki stuck his head inside before pulling away and slamming the sliding door shut. He turned his body to run the other way when he suddenly froze. He had recognized four pairs of shocked faces in the room but in his hurry, he had dismissed them.

With a shout of accomplishment, Tamaki spun back around and pulled the door open once more, only this time with much less enthusiasm. The teen took a moment to visibly compose himself before throwing the class a charming, or what he thought passed as charming, smile. Tamaki ignored the twins and Haruhi's shocked questioning as he walked towards the Delgado teen's desk. Standing in front of the bemused looking boy Tamaki grinned down at him.

"Hello—oooh," Violet eyes widened comically when a large shadow casted over him. Tamaki's breathing quickened at the sudden feeling of intense hatred rolling in waves behind him. He swallowed thickly, looking to the latino boy for help.

"Hiro!" Ezra shouted in amusement, looking at whoever was behind Tamaki with a huge grin. The green eyed boy said something rapidly in what Tamaki assumed was Spanish before looking back at Tamaki with a smirk. "Hello, weird boy. This is friend, Hiro. Hiro this is weird boy. Louisa not like him."

— _Like two minutes earlier—_

It was nearly the end of the school day and his last class was art. 'Art class' was not really an art class, more of a 'grab-some-crayons-and-look-like-you're-working-on-something.' It's not like Ezra cared though. There was no teacher to lecture or worksheets to complete so he took it all in stride. Students here were given a full class period to paint, sketch, mold, or design to their hearts content. It didn't even matter if a majority of the students had no artistic skill and used the period to talk to friends.

Even though it was only his first day in Ouran, so far, he was actually enjoying himself. Sure the classes were confusing and he no doubt would have been completely lost without Hiro but just being able to live comfortably and safe for the first time in his life was a novel experience. The food and cool tech was just a plus.

But Ezra just couldn't help but think how much his mother would have loved living here.

Ezra liked doodling. He never really had much time nor did he have the supplies to actually learn to draw but he found it calming. The art room was full of cool stuff. Bright paints and brushes to crayons and expensive looking markers were nearly stored all around the room. Kids all around him either sat in their desks or worked on easels. Well at least those actually working.

The new transfer didn't exactly feel comfortable using the nice supplies. So he just sat in his desk with a regular sheet of white paper and a ninety-four pack of crayons. He only used the cheapest things in the room to avoid accidentally destroying the better supplies. Plus, he never used paint before so he didn't bother using those. Ezra remembered using crayons like these when he was younger. His mom had brought home a ninja turtle coloring book with a pack of primary colors. He remembered how hard he tried to color inside the lines and he eventually learned how to extend the life of his book in order for it to last longer.

"Psst," Ezra whispered to Hiro, effectively catching the man's attention. " _Pass me the red_?"

" _You don't have to whisper, Master Ezra_." Hiro sighed but passed the boy the crayon either way. The elder man glanced down at the boy's paper but his view was quickly obstructed.

" _DON'T LOOK!"_ The brunet cried with a glare. " _Todo vía no acabe_!"

" _Sorry sorry_ ," the man groaned as he leaned back. He glanced back at his charge and rolled his eyes. The secrecy of his current art project was beginning to bother him. The man wouldn't admit it but the curiosity was killing him!

"And...DONE!" The boy shouted in glee as he placed the red crayon down and picked up his paper. A crude sketch of Hiro-san face with the oddest expression Hiro had ever seen. The man glanced at the teen then back at the picture repeatedly before giving Ezra a tight smile.

" _It's nice,"_ the man said, lying through his teeth. " _but why do I look so… angry?"_

" _Angry?"_ Ezra repeated, his face drawn in confusion. The teen pointed at a squiggly line Hiro assumed was his mouth and grinned at him. " _You're not angry. See you're smiling!"_ Hiro nodded, his face serious. Ezra just held the picture up for a few long moments proudly before bursting into loud laughter. A few other students turned their heads at the pair but Ezra either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the latter.

" _You should have seen your face!"_ Ezra said, his laughter dying down into giggles. " _Me gusta dibujar, no significa que era bueno."_ Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes upward as if he was praying to a higher being. The man sighed as he stood up and walked over to the shelf in the corner in the room that held the art supplies. He pushed around a few items, looking for anything that stood out to him. Since this class was basically a free period, he might as well take the time and help Ezra with his Japanese. Hiro's back was turned only for a moment but when he turned around, he noticed a blonde teenage he knew was not in this class walk towards his young charge. Dropping the construction paper to the ground, Hiro strode over and stood directly behind the older boy. Watching.

"Hello—oooh," the boy said just before stiffening up in fear. Good. Ezra stretched a little in his seat to look at Hiro in the eye. The boy grinned broadly as he called him out.

"Hiro!" he shouted. "E _stas asustando el pobre niño. Lighten up!"_ Ezra then turned his attention to the unknown blonde with a grin _. "_ Hello, weird boy. This is friend, Hiro. Hiro this is weird boy. Louisa not like him."

* * *

 **Update 3/18/16**

 **Translations:**

 _"Todo via no acabe!"_ — "I still haven't finished!"

" _Me gusta dibujar, no significa que era bueno." —_ "I like to draw, doesn't mean I'm any good."

" _Estas asustando el probre nino!" —_ "You're scaring the poor boy!"


	3. As Seen on TV

Chapter Three - As Seen on TV

Ezra knew he was being a little cruel but he was having way too much fun. The weird boy stood in front of him, his expression one of pure fear. This and with how he had seen the blonde act earlier proved that he was one of those overly dramatic folk. Ezra liked those type of people. They were funny to watch. Like the novelas he would watch and make fun of with his mom. He wondered distractedly of the other boys he assumed were friends with weird guy were like him. Drama was always so much fun. He truly was a huge chismoso at heart.

Maybe Japan wasn't so bad afterall.

"Master Ezra, is this boy bothering you?" Hiro asked. Ezra grinned despite his confusion. Hiro had spoken a bit too fast for him to completely understand what he had said. He got his name, 'boy', and 'you.' Hiro probably aimed it more towards weird boy than him anyways. Either way, Ezra decided that the blonde had enough intimidation for one day.

"It ok, Hiro. Weird boy is not bad. Weird, not bad." The blonde seemed to deflate the more he talk and flinched every time he said 'weird.' Oh this was going to be fun. Hiro shot him a look before nodding and walking over to his previous emptied seat. The violet eyed boy shoulders lost some of it's tension as he gave Ezra a shaky smile. Green eyes widened in glee as he quickly shot up and motioned for the blonde boy to wait a moment before grabbing a lone chair from the other side of the room and placing it in front of his desk. Ezra dropped down to his seat and signalled the other to sit down as well. The latino teen noticed three pairs of eyes watching carefully, their shoulders tense and ready to act in a moments notice. Though outwardly Ezra didn't show he noticed the blondes potential backup, inside he was cackling madly in great amusement.

Ezra schooled his face, trying to keep any emotion off his face as he looked cooley at the blonde. Though taller, the latino male made an effort to look down at the second year. Tanned mocha hands clasped in front of his body as he looked at the nervous boy up and down. He leaned back a little in his chair and nodded his head minutely at the blonde. Weird boy took that as invitation to speak but Ezra cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 _"I understand you found paradise in our little classroom,"_ Ezra started as he quickly shot a look at the snickering Hiro. It seems as though the man caught on, _"you had a good trade, you made a good living. The police protected you and there were courts of law. And you didn't need a friend like me. But, uh, now you come to me, and you say: "Don Ezra, give me justice."_ _But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me Godfather. Instead, you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you ask me to do murder for money."_

 _"M-M-Murder?!"_ The blonde teen looked ashen white as he began to stutter unintelligently. Ezra shot Hiro a look. Blonde boy spoke english?

 _"Y-you speak English?_ " Ezra asked, his voice low and previous jest forgotten.

 _"Yes. M-Many s-s-students do. It's a re-required class t-to graduate. However m-m-many s-students get by not taking it."_ Ezra nodded distractedly as he continued to beam up distractedly at the violet eyed teen.

 _"You speak English,_ " Ezra repeated, only this time he was visibly excited. The latino's eyes glanced at the confused trio that sat near him: trying to look like they weren't listening in. "Your friends," Ezra said gesturing at the other three boys. _"Do they speak English?"_ The blonde turned his head to the three who hurriedly looked down at their desks, avoiding eye contact.

 _"I know the twins don't,"_ He said thoughtfully. _"Haruhi, however, is a toss up. Sheeee— HE! I mean HE is a scholarship student and just started attending Ouran this year. They may have different requirements in his old school so I'm not too sure."_ Ezra nodded as he looked at Hiro with an excited grin. The man looked indifferent but Ezra could tell he was a little impressed.

 _"Kyoya is a lot better at speaking English than me and Honey and Mori speak it fluently as well."_ Blondie continued when he noticed the boy's positive response to the idea of others speaking English. Tamaki couldn't blame his enthusiasm. The blonde couldn't imagine going to a school where there was no one who could understand him. The very thought made tears pool in his eyes. How tragic!

Ezra noticed the weird boy drift off into another dimension. He watched interestedly as the taller teens face turned a bright tomato red and steam blow out from each ear. He jumped back in his seat in surprise as he glanced around the room in amazement. No one, not even Hiro, seemed to notice or care that the blonde teen had suddenly transformed into a choo-choo train. Ezra waved the smoke away from his face as the steam from the other teens ears began to stop shooting out.

 _"How did you do that?"_ He asked bewilderedly. The blonde didn't respond as he shot up from his seat, knocking it over in the process, and pulling Ezra into his arms.

"My poor son!" He screeched into Ezra's ears. "You must feel so lonely! Your bravery is simply amazing! To come to such a prestigious school in Japan and living with a scary cousin! You must be terrified out of your poor little mind!" With the shock of suddenly being manhandled again by the same blonde idiot, Ezra couldn't successfully process the new situation clearly. Everything began to mix in together as he was spun around in the blonde's arms. Ezra began to feel green and light headed as he tried to push the other teen off, any sort of budding friendship he began to feel for the weirdo gone.

Just as he was about to shout for Hiro to help him out of the lunatics grasp, Ezra felt the pressure of the guy's arms disappear. Ezra didn't realize he had flown maybe three or four feet until his back had made contact with the table of art supplies. The other students and Hiro stared at him in shock as thick mixtures of paint dripped off his person. Ezra gave a shuddering breath as he tried to wipe some away from his face, dangerously close to his eyes, but it didn't do much help. He was completely covered in the stuff. With his eyes shut tightly, Ezra tried to pull himself up but the paint made his grip slippery which made him fall right back on his ass and knock a bag full of sequins land on his head.

Face burning in embarrassment, Ezra lowered his head as he heard people try to stifle their giggles. He felt someone kneel beside him, whispering something or another but he didn't hear any of it. The latino boy felt the person wipe away the paint on his eyes away with a soft cloth. Judging by the size and feel to it, the hands no doubt belonged to Hiro. Hiro continued to speak softly to him as he pulled him up off the ground by his elbow. Trusting that his friend got rid of the paint on his face, Ezra took the risk to open his eyes.

He only wished he hadn't.

Everyone, even the blonde idiot, was staring at him. Almost all of them had huge grins on their faces with the exception of the twins who were literally holding each other up as they laughed, their brunet, doe eyed friend who looked guilty, and blonde idiot who was just plain horrified. Ezra felt his throat and stomach tighten the longer he stood frozen in front of the other students. He ignored Hiro who somehow got a hold of a bunch a dozen towels and was attempting to scrubbed him off. His first day had been going so well too.

Ezra glared at the asshole blonde kid for humiliating him before pushing Hiro away from him and all but sprinting out of the classroom. He was not about to become the laughing stock for a bunch of spoiled rotten rich kids. His breathing came in harsh pants as he stomped through the courtyard and towards the main gate. Furious green eyes glared at anyone who stared too long; One bad comment and Ezra wouldn't be able to hold back a growl even if he tried. The teen furiously ripped off his blazer and threw it into a trash bin as he was passing it. Once he got home, Ezra was going to fight tooth and nail in order to never step foot in the damn school.

Ezra didn't know how long he was walk before a 'honk' from a car's horn blared to life a few feet behind him. Seeing Hiro in the driver's seat of sleek black town car, the teen ran over and and slipped into the passenger's seat silently. His cousin had to attend meeting for her club after school that day. She no doubt would have came running if she had known what had happened but Ezra wasn't going to tell her. He was too lost in his own anger to care.

 _"You know it was an accident right?"_ Hiro said after a long, tense silence. _"The boy's friend, the brunette, tried to stop him and well… everything went south from there."_

" _... No voy ir para tras. Pinche pendejo, nino,"_ Ezra cursed. _"I don't care what my uncle wants. I'm not going back."_

 _"You have to, Master Ezra. A good education is important,"_ Hiro argued.

 _"I know school is important. Everyone says so. Mi Tia, Tio, Louisa, you, my mom! I don't care! I'm not going back to a place where a bunch of rich assholes see me as some payaso! I tried, I really did, Hiro! I tried to play along and be nice towards everyone but I can't do it! I can't do it."_

 _"Oh, Ezra—" Hiro sighed as he parked the car on the side of the road._

 _"I wanna go home,"_ Ezra interrupted. _"Quiero mirar mi casa, mi caurto, mis amigos."_ Tears began to steadily flow down the teens cheeks, the droplets mixing with the dried paint on his face creating a stream of colors flowing down his face. _"Quiero mi ama."_

—Line breaks are good for the soul—

Tamaki walked in a daze. He couldn't hear the twins mocking him nor could he hear Haruhi's guilty mumblings. He had screwed up. Not a rare occurrence mind you but this time was different. He had publicly humiliated the new transfer student. He was supposed to apologize for his rash behavior but he had ended up causing the foreigner to flee off campus. Haunted green eyes burned into Tamaki's memory. Flashbacks of the incident played on repeat in slow motion in his head. The blonde couldn't believe how sour everything turned so fast.

They seemed to be getting along so well at first. No doubt the idea of being able to communicate to people other than his cousin and translator appealed to the latino boy. Tamaki would have been happy to be a person Delgado could confide in. They would have become the best of friends and Delgado would have asked to join the host club to be closer to him and the others would become friends with him and his family would become bigger and maybe eventually the elder Delgado cousin would have warmed up to them and they would have become good friends and and and…

But that wouldn't happen now.

Tamaki's violet eyes hardened as he came to a stop just in front of the host club doors. The three first years didn't notice his sudden stop as they all crashed into him one by one; like a train wreck.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai, what's going on?" Haruhi asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah what gives, boss?"

"Did your brain finally short circuit on us? Can't say I didn't call it."

"Guys, now is not a good time for that," Haruhi sighed as she glared slightly at the devil twins. Tamaki felt his chest swell in pride for a moment before the feeling went away.

"No, Haruhi," someone said from behind the small group. Tamaki cringed a little before turning to face his best friend, his shoulders stiff and eyes downward. "Now is the perfect time for that. Tamaki have you lost your mind?" Kyoya said in a near growl. The shadow king had made his return. Tamaki noted the way Haruhi and the twins immediately took for cover behind him but he paid them no mind. The host king opened his mouth to respond to the other second year but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried as he ran up to the group, Mori just a few steps behind the tiny third year. "I heard what happened! Why did you throw paint at poor Ez-chan? That's not very nice."

"I-I didn't t-t-throw paint at him!" Tamaki cried in shock. "And how did you find out in the first place?!"

"Everyone knows, idiot," Kyoya said, his glasses flashing murderously at him. "Rumors that you attacked the new transfer student with art supplies spread around like wild fire. Pictures of Delgado running off campus has been sent to nearly everyone with a phone in Ouran." Mori grunted in affirmative as he pulled out his own cell phone and showed Tamaki said picture.

"I-I-I—" Tamaki tried before Kyoya interrupted him once more.

"I have gotten many… concerned students on my back for details. This little incident of yours has reflected badly on the host club. I am not sure if we'll survive this one." Tamaki's head shot up in dismay and shock along with the other members.

"Y-you can't be serious, Kyoya!" Hikaru cried.

"This is wrong! I-It wasn't like that!" Kaoru shouted at the same time. Haruhi began to visibly panic. Her debt to the host club was nowhere near close to being repaid. Scenarios of how they may be able to right this mistake flashed through her mind but none stuck. They were screwed this time. She looked up at Tamaki who remained strangely silent throughout the tirade and winced. He looked crushed. Like someone had given him a puppy then brutally murdered it in front of him. A little dark but it was true. The crossdresser patted the elder teen gently on his arm and gave him a small smile when she noticed his downcast eyes flash to her.

"There are so many things I want to say to all you idiots but nothing right now comes to mind," an angry feminine voice called from down the hall. The hosts robotically turned to face the newcomer and froze. She was back. "What I do know is that all of you are going to help me fix this."

* * *

 **I went back and added translations at the bottom of the last few chapters so if you were lost go ahead and check those out. Thank you to** **InLuvWithCandy** **who mentioned it in the comments. And also to** **who pointed out the typo in the summery Thanks again. I never would had caught that! Thanks to everyone who has liked, favorited, reviewed, and read this story. It means a lot to me! I'm not sure where this fic is going really. I wrote the first chapter months ago and decided to post it and see where that takes me. I will apologize now in advance for my horrible updating times. They will be sporadic. I also haven't watched Ouran in a while so this may be a bit tough for me. I just liked the idea of writing a character with such a huge language barrier. I might try the same idea later on but in a Marvel universe fic. It's all a toss up right now. You tell me. Have some poor spanish kid get lost in a fictional world of Marvel or nah? Let's talk.**

 **Translations:**

 _"No voy ir para tras. Pinche pendejo, nino," —_ "I'm not going back. Fucking dumbass, kid." (Harsh, I know. Though honestly I say that a lot in my everyday vocabulary. Try living with my siblings then you'll understand.)

 _"...Mi Tia, Tio..." — "_ My Aunt, Uncle..."

 _Payaso —_ Clown

 _"Quiero mirar mi casa, mi caurto, mis amigos."—_ "I want to see my house, my room, my friends."

 _"Quiero mi ama."_ — "I want my mom."


	4. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 4 — Deal with the Devil**

Tamaki sat stiffly in the limo. He couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. He cracked his knuckles, wincing as he did so. He shook them out in front of him trying to rid of the stinging pain before wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. The blonde looked up and swallowed thickly. Princess Delgado was _still_ glaring at him even after he tried to apologize. The rest of the host club seemed to glance back and forth between them. Like a tennis match. Waiting for someone to break the silence.

"I—" Tamaki tried before the young lady held a delicate hand up to stop him.

"No," she growled. "You don't get to talk right now. Do you know how long it took daddy and I to convince my cousin to try going to school? Did you know daddy allowed Ezra to go on a trial period and decide whether or not he'd like to continue his education? Did you know that while he didn't seem like it but Ezra was actually excited to go to school for the first time in three years? Do you realize what you may have done?" Tamaki paled at every implication the second year teen posed. The guilt settled uncomfortably in his stomach. His heart heavy at the thought that he may have single handedly ruined such a beautiful experience for the young foreigner. His first day ending on such a sour note.

From the corner of his eye, Tamaki noted that Kyoya seemed ready to jump into his defense. Tamaki suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards his best friend. Kyoya always knew what to do. He could always count on his raven haired friend to help pull him out of anything. Tamaki knew he could always rely on the other teen whenever he needed his help.

"Miss, if I may—"

"No you may not," the irate girl interrupted sharply. Tamaki, along with the twins, Haruhi, and Honey let their mouths drop in disbelief. Never had they ever seen someone stand up to the Shadow King. It was unheard of! The princess didn't even seemed fazed by the dark aura seeping out of the visually impaired teen. "You all are lucky that I'd much rather fix the situation your idiot friend here caused rather than employing some other… drastic measures. You see, Ezra, my cousin that idiot boy publically humiliated, hates conflict. If I were to get my revenge, something I desperately wish to do, Ezra will become oh so upset. You should all count your lucky stars he has a heart of gold, otherwise, I would have ended you."

Though the stretch limo was rather cool, Tamaki could feel sweat drip down his brow. He had no doubt he was not the only one. He heard a collective gulp coming from Haruhi and Kaoru, who sat on either side of him. All the host were squished together on one side of the limo, despite the ample room, they all felt more comfortable sitting close together with the terrifying girl sitting on her own across from them. Realistically, Tamaki knew Honey and Mori could handle her on if she were to get violent however, he would be damned if a lady would get hurt even if she were to assault them. Moreover, Tamaki had a feeling the princess would not resort to physical violence.

"You will fix this. Apologize, swear to leave him alone I don't care!" She cried as she looked at each and everyone one of the boys in the eyes, never wavering or faltering in her tirade. "You will help me make sure Ezra does not quit school."

"Why do you care so much?" Tamaki felt his blood freeze when he registered Haruhi's voice and question. As much as he admired the girl for her bravery and intelligence, Tamaki couldn't help but want to shake the girl and shout at her that there was a time and a place for everything. Sitting across from a girl who had all the power to smear their family's legacy and ruin the honor students chances of a bright future was not the time. Tamaki quickly glanced at Delgado, ready to jump in and take whatever anger she had away from Haruhi. It didn't happen.

Instead, the young woman seemed to deflate. All her previous anger melted away to make room for exhaustion. Now Tamaki could see the tired look in the girl's eyes. Her bright green eyes, just like Ezra's he noted, dimmed. You wouldn't be able to tell due to her prim and flawless look but Tamaki could tell. He prided himself in noticing these things about people and right now he could tell that this girl was more troubled than she let on.

"Ezra is my best friend. While we didn't see eachother much growing up, we always managed to stay close. We used to spend hours on the phone talking about everything and anything. When I used to visit him in Mexico it always surprised me how different our homes were. I had everything I ever wanted while Ezra and my aunt literally had nothing. Ezra quit going to school three years ago but he never told me why. It wasn't until this past month I figured it out. My aunt got very sick and couldn't continue working. She never told my dad. She didn't want his help so Ezra took it upon himself to keep them alive," Louisa paused as to collect her bearings. She visibly stealed herself as she continued her story. "He worked three, sometimes four different jobs a week. Anything he could find that would earn some cash. For food, his house, his mom's medication, and the damn phone bill. God if I had known the only reason he payed the stupid phone bill was to keep in contact with me. Despite everything, his mom passed away. We didn't realize she was gone or even sick until a few weeks afterwards for the funeral. Ezra planned his mother's funeral on his own and he won't even talk to us. He acts like everything is alright but it's not!"

"Hiro called me earlier telling me that daddy and Ezra have not come out of the main office since they got home. Ezra finally broke down. That's why I'm not openly attacking idiot boy right now. While I'm seriously pissed at you for what you did, you made Ezra finally open up," she said looking directly at Tamaki. "However, Ezra also expressed his wishes to return home. To Mexico. There's nothing left there for him and I fear my baby cousin will do something stupid. Us Delgado's run off our emotions. If Ezra is finally feeling the grief of his mother's death, I fear of how he will get passed this. While I hate all of you right now, I've heard good things, very good things about your little club. You help people and right now I need you all to help me with Ezra."

Louisa leaned back against her seat as though she hadn't just completely shocked the group before her. No one moved for a while. The host club trying to wrap their minds over what the girl just asked of them and Louisa just sat there looking at them expectantly. Slowly, as though a switch was flicked on, the host glanced at each other, silently asking if this whole situation was for real. And who could blame them. Three minutes ago the girl had been about ready to rip them all apart and now she asks them to help her watch over her beloved cousin?

"You owe him," she suddenly said directly at Tamaki. The blonde closed his eyes and nodded. He ignored the cried of shock and outrage coming from the host club members as he thrust out his hand for the other girl to shake.

"You have my word that I will do anything in my power to help your cousin," he started. The sudden strength in his words shocking everyone bar himself and Louisa into silence. "From what I understand, what your cousin needs the most is a friend. Do not believe I am saying this because of the debt I owe Ezra and your family. I will figure out how to repay that on my own but this is strictly on what I have gathered when I spoke to him earlier. He's lonely."

"Lonely? How? He's got me!" Louisa cried indignantly.

"Be that as it may, he needs someone that understands what he is going through," Haruhi commented. "You can't be with him forever and he needs to learn how to branch out. You coddle him too much. He probably feels like you're trying to steal away his independence. With you always hovering him and his translator acting as a wall blocking him from everything, he'll suffocate."

"Tamaki informed me that Delgado-san was especially excited over the fact Tamaki spoke and understood English. The language barrier is a problem if you expect him to survive Ouran, even with his translator. Maybe we can help him better understand Japanese as well," Kyoya mused. The host began to shoot ideas back and forth. They seemed to become more and more pumped as time passed by. Louisa stayed silent for a while until the noise died down. The club looked at her and Tamaki's still outstretched hand for a moment before the green eyed girl sighed.

"You'll have to drop the honorifics. They confuse him no matter how many times I've gone over them with him. Just call him Ezra," she finally said. Tamaki gave the girl a genuine smile as he quickly glanced at his hand and back at her. His arm was beginning to hurt. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, searching for something before she was finally appeased.

"Don't make me regret this," She said as she finally shook his hand. After what felt like a few hours, the limo finally came to a halt. "Now get out." The host immediately jumped out of their seats and quickly made their way out of the limo. They hadn't even left the school grounds. Never say the Delgado's weren't a dramatic bunch.

— _Line Break! —_

Ezra felt empty as he dropped down onto his bed. He didn't bother changing into his sleep clothes, a pair of silk pajamas his aunt had picked up for him. He didn't feel comfortable wearing or using all the new stuff his aunt and uncle had bought him. The clothes were all so new. He could feel how expensive they were. He didn't want to soil them. Ezra felt bad for basically freeloading off his relatives good fortune. He didn't want to burden them even though the bed he sat on was absolutely heavenly. It was like someone reached into the sky and pulled a cloud down for him to sleep on. The room… His room was huge as well. His uncle had told him he was free to decorate the room anyway he'd like, going as far as to giving him a few furniture catalogs and offering to call a contractor but Ezra never got around to even asking for a can of paint. The bare white walls and plush carpet was dull but he didn't want to risk asking for too much.

Pico, his dog, however, seemed to be loving his new rich lifestyle. His coat was thoroughly washed and trimmed and the collar around his neck shone starkly against his tan coat. The mutt walked around the mansion with his head held high. Ezra found the dog's new gait hilarious. The dog somehow managed to look like a pompous aristocrat. Pico was an adorable mix of a Yorkshire Terrier and a Poodle. Ezra's mom's friend had given Pico to him on his 9th birthday. His mom was pissed with her friends as she hated the thought of any sort of animal living in her home.

She would always say she hated Pico but Ezra knew better. His mom loved Pico just as much as he did.

Pico was a very smart dog. He always seemed to know when Ezra needed him. Just like now. Ezra sniffed as he heard Pico jump onto the bed and walk carefully towards him. The teen absentmindedly scratched the dog behind his ear as he settled into a more comfortable position. Pico made a sound of content, his tongue lolling out from the side of his snout making Ezra snort in amusement. His dog was a godsend.

"Ezra?" He heard Louisa call. Ezra quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to talk to her right now. Not after the heart to heart he had with his uncle. There was no way his uncle would allow him to get out of going to Ouran before finishing his trial period. Ezra was returning to school the next day no matter how much he argued. He was emotionally clocked out for the day. The teen internally cringed when he heard Louisa's disappointed sigh. He listened to her quiet footsteps as she approached his side. She kissed him gently on his forehead before retreating towards the door. " _Duerme bien, primo,"_ she said softly before turning out the light and closing the door gently behind her.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her.

— _A clean Line Break for you to enjoy —_

Upon waking the next morning, Ezra found that while his bed may have been carved from the clouds by angels themselves, he did not have a decent night's sleep. Maybe it was the richness of the bed that made Ezra unused to such high quality or maybe it was from the upsetting day he had the previous day. Either way, the teen was not looking forward to another day at the rich school.

Ezra stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed before rolling ungracefully off the bed and onto the floor. He ran his fingers through the soft, thick carpet and slowly pushed himself up. Once he was standing upright, the green eyed teen stretched his arms as far as they would go. He shivered in pleasure as his back cracked loudly in response. The ache in his neck was still there but the stretch made the slight twinging pain bearable.

The teen strolled into his private bathroom and quickly relieved himself before washing his hands and face in the porcelain sink. Seeing as he had taken a long bath the night before to rid himself of all the paint, Ezra decided he could skip his usual morning shower. He brushed his teeth and applied a fresh layer of deodorant before spitting the minty froth out of his mouth. Looking in the mirror, Ezra couldn't help but sigh.

One of the only characteristics his mom passed down to him was his curly hair. It was always a hassle to tame in the mornings. His mom used to call him _grenudo_ every morning at breakfast. She would tell him that it was about time for a trimming but they both knew it'll never happen. They were both far too busy to find time and cut his hair. The curls had nearly reached his shoulder blades when he first moved in with his relatives. His aunt had asked for her own hair stylist to cut it when he arrived when she noticed it covered his eyes.

He didn't want to cut it but his aunt insisted. In the end he didn't fight it since after all, it was just hair. Now looking at it, Ezra hated his shorter hair. While it may have looked nicer and he didn't have to worry about breaking his neck whenever he flicked his bangs out of his face, Ezra felt as though he had lost a little piece of himself.

Shaking his head and mentally reminding himself that it was just hair and it will grow back eventually, Ezra ran his wet hands through his hair before reaching over for the bottle of mousse. Louisa wouldn't let him leave the house if his hair wasn't done. Once that was done, Ezra quickly washed his hands before robotically pulling on his school uniform. After what happened yesterday, Ezra couldn't care less if his shirt was tucked in or if his tie was on properly.

The teen glanced forlornly at his bed, glaring at Pico who lay in the center almost teasingly and walked out of his room. He'll get his revenge later when it was time to take him out on a walk. They'd be taking the long way tonight.

Ezra hitched his bag higher on his shoulder as he walked towards the dinning room. As he got closer to where food was being served, the teen began to hear the sound of multiple dinnerware scratchings on plates and voices. It was louder than usual, but Ezra chalked it up to his aunt and uncle having guest over for breakfast.

Finally reaching the huge double doors, Ezra practiced his polite smile before walking in. Almost immediately, ten heads swiveled around to him and Ezra's fake smile slipped off. There sitting at the long table were the pristinely dressed group of boys who seemed to be everywhere lately. The room stilled for a long moment before Louisa slowly stood from her seat and gave Ezra a beaming grin.

" _Buenas dia, primo! Como—"_

"Nope," Ezra interrupted as he pointed at his cousin with a glare. "No no no no no. NO!" Ezra walked right back out the double doors, chanting as he did so while the teens and one adult in the dining room sweatdropped. They could hear the boy distantly before his voice faded away into nothing.

Louisa dropped back into her seat, her eyes down casted before she looked back up at the teens sitting around her.

"This may be a little harder than I originally planned."

* * *

 **Translations:**

" _Duerme bien, primo," —_ "Sleep well, cousin,"

 _grenudo —_ Spanish adjective for someone with messy, untidy, and unkempt hair.

" _Buenas dia, primo! Como—" — "_ Good morning, cousin! How—"


	5. Up for Adoption

I am so sorry to have to do this but I am not continuing this story. I felt bad for keeping this unupdated for so long cause I had a bunch of ideas to continue but I don't have the motivation to keep it going. If anyone would like to take this off my hands, that would be great. Just PM me and i'll make sure to make another update on who the new author is!

Sorry once again for doing this :/


End file.
